The present invention relates to a bike kite. More particularly, the invention relates to a bike kite flown from a bicycle during movement of the bicycle.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a bike kite which flies from a moving bicycle.
An object of the invention is to provide a bike kite of simple structure and is inexpensive in manufacture for flying a kite from a bicycle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kite tethering device of simple structure for flying a kite from a bicycle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bike tethering device which is installed with facility and convenience on any bicycle for flying a kite from a bicycle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a kite tethering device of simple structure which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility, convenience and rapidity on any bicycle and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to fly a kite from a moving bicycle.